The Key, The Smurf, and the Boy who what?
by oldscout1011
Summary: Dawn and Illyria go to Hogwarts so that Dawn can learn about the Wizarding World. Follow up to Judge, Jury. Post Buffy Season 7 and Angel Season 5.
1. Thirteen Hundred Greenwich Mean Time

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters. I'm just borrowing them for a while.  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place after Season 7 of Buffy The Vampire Slayer, after Season 5 of Angel The Series and sometime around book 5 of Harry Potter. It is a direct followup to my last story **"Judge, Jury..."**  
  
References are made to my Angel series finale stories all posted on :  
  
**"The Slayer and the Smurf"  
  
"Sans Shoes In LA"  
  
"The Lawyer, The Slayers, The Smurf, The Key, The Witch, and Neon Green Canvas Sneakers."  
**  
---  
  
**Part 1.  
  
"Thirteen Hundred Greenwich Mean Time."  
  
By OldScout.  
**  
Two women stared at a pillar in the busy train station. A passer by might think older and younger were sisters but their relationship was much more complicated than that. Both had long brown hair and were quite thin, but the older was slightly shorter, and wore glasses.  
  
Other travelers rushed by the two as if it were common practice to stare at red brick pillars. A baby cried somewhere in the distance and the hiss of a releasing steam valve filled the gaps between the rest of the noise.  
  
The older of the two said in a low, almost menacing voice "They have the same magical signature." She held up a train ticket that read "Platform 9 ¾". "This must be the portal to the transport."  
  
"Ah, Fred voice." The younger whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry Dawnie, where are my manners." 'Fred' responded with cheerful smile.  
  
"So what are we supposed to do?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Just walk through." A voice said from behind them.  
  
A middle aged woman with bright red hair highlighted by some gray was walking up behind them.  
  
"Yes, of course." Dawn smiled.  
  
"I'm Molly Weasley." The woman said holding out her hand to the pair.  
  
Dawn grasped the hand first. "I'm Dawn Summers and this is my friend Winifred Burkle."  
  
"Nice ta' meet ya'." 'Fred' said with a smile.  
  
"You're Americans." Molly observed. "Are you going to Hogwarts for school?" She looked at Winifred. "You seem a little old to be going to Hogwarts, are you a new teacher."  
  
Molly looked at the two young muggle dressed women. The older appeared to be in her mid to late twenties and the other in her late teens, perhaps Ron's age. They were both attractive in a simple sophisticated way. Maybe a little too sophisticated for Ron, but she had a lot of grown sons and no grandchildren.  
  
"We're just going to visit our friend Albus." 'Fred' replied.  
  
"You know Headmaster Dumbledore?" Molly looked a little shocked. She hadn't realized Albus had many muggle friends.  
  
"He's a friend of my sister's." Dawn said.  
  
Molly looked around. "I'm meeting my kids here to see them off. Normally I'd suggest you stay and meet them, but they're always late and I think you ladies would like to get to the train and find a compartment before you're battling with a horde of young students for space."  
  
"I have not participated in a good battle recently." 'Fred' observed gaining a strange look from Molly.  
  
Dawn smiled. "We'd better get going." She picked up one of the suit cases by their feet and 'Fred' picked up the other two. "Here goes nothing." And she walked at, into and through the pillar.  
  
'Fred' looked back at Mrs. Weasley. "Perhaps I can join in the battle next time." Then stepped into the pillar.  
  
--  
  
Platform 9 ¾ was amazing. It was not only a different platform, it was a different train station somewhere in the country. A beautiful old red locomotive with the sign "Hogwarts Express" sat serenely in the station, steam softly rising from its stack.  
  
A short, thin nervous looking man in an old style conductor uniform approached them. "Can I help you ladies?" He smiled.  
  
"We have tickets for the train." Dawn replied.  
  
The man leaned down to look at Dawn's ticket without touching it. "Ah, yes, yes, yes." He said quickly. "Professor Dumbledore mentioned he had guests arriving today." He looked them up and down. "Are you muggles?"  
  
"I guess if that's what you call people who are not Witches or Wizards." Dawn replied.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. Okay you should take a compartment in the first car, that's where staff and other guests usually sit. The rest of the train will soon be over run by students." He looked at the bags the two thin women were carrying. "I can take your trunks, and stow them in the baggage car for you. I can assure you nobody will tamper with them."  
  
Dawn smiled and nodded to 'Fred' who dropped her two bags. "I'll keep mine for the trip, thank you."  
  
As the two attractive women walked toward the train, the conductor was going to levitate the cases to the baggage car then remembered that the frail looking young woman was carrying them and if she could he sure as heck could. He stepped between the bags and leaned down to pick them up causing pain to shoot through his back as his muscles strained against two seemingly immovable objects. He quickly let go of the bags and stood up clutching his back. He stepped away and pointed his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." The bags wobbled but didn't float. He tried again "Wingardium Leviosa." Finally, the two bags were floating a few inches off the ground. Now he could carry them.  
  
--  
  
"Here come the spawn." 'Fred' commented as she watched a steady stream of students begin appearing out of the pillar.  
  
'Fred' was watching out the window of the compartment they had chosen. The passenger cabins were made of finely carved wood and appointed richly with leather and brass. Dawn glared at her companion. "What did we agree?"  
  
Illyria's ice blue eyes flashed from the sweet Winifred persona. "When there is no muck around I should not be required to censure myself."  
  
The flash of blue was deliberate. Dawn knew it. A veiled threat from the ancient demon. But she wasn't afraid. She learned very quickly how dangerous Illyria was and how she really was beyond the concept of good and evil. She also learned very quickly Illyria knew who she was and that she was more than just the 'Key'. That she really wasn't just the 'Key', wasn't just a ball of energy turned human, but an ancient being in her own right, not just 'The Key', but the 'Key Bearer'. Illyria knew the difference and treated her as an equal and had accepted her as her guide.  
  
Illyria needed a guide, someone to teach her while she learned to live in the pathetic society created by the muck at her feet. How the hell did Buffy ever agree to this? Dawn still wondered. She knew, of course, but she still wondered.  
  
"We are going someplace that will be filled with people who do not know, and would not understand who you..."  
  
'Fred' raised her eyebrows and glared.  
  
"Okay, who we are." Dawn amended. "Therefore, you must learn to maintain the lie at all times. It is your best way of learning to live in your new world."  
  
"I did not choose this world." 'Fred' stated in Illyria's voice. "I would prefer to still be sleeping waiting for the humans to wipe themselves out again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
The door to the compartment swung open as a male voice called out "I think this one's open."  
  
**To be continued......**


	2. Car 1 Compartment 3

**Part 2.  
"Compartment 1.3"  
By OldScout  
**  
A teenage boy about Dawn's age stepped into the compartment. He had bright red hair, was tall and solidly built. He wore a faded green sweater with several snags on the front and tattered edges. His dark brown corduroy pants where worn in the knees and probably weren't too short at the end of the previous school year. "Blimey." The young man said looking at the two attractive brunettes staring at him.  
  
The older of the two wore a thin white sweater with an open collar and a loose knee length pleated skirt. Her wavy, shoulder length brown hair was pulled away from her face with simple clips. Her black rimmed glasses high lighted the beauty of her face rather than hiding.  
  
"Open, but not empty." The younger one said. She had straight brown hair that was just parted in the middle and hung to either side of her face. She wore a solid blue peasant style blouse with tied sleeves and tight, faded blue jeans that fit so low he had no idea how she maintained enough coverage to remain decent.  
  
Two more teenagers were suddenly crowding the door. "C'mon Ron." A boy with tousled black hair said. "What's the hold up?"  
  
"There's somebody in there." A teenage girl said as she pushed in next to Ron. "Ah, hi, excuse my friends here." She said looking at Dawn. "They're big and dumb but not too bad once you get to know them." She pushed past Ron to stand in front of him. "Do you mind if we sit in here with you? It looks like all the other compartments are full."  
  
"Not at all." Dawn replied as she moved her suitcase against the wall.  
  
"I'm Hermione." The girl said holding out her hand. "And these two lugs are Ron and Harry."  
  
Dawn stood to greet them. "I'm Dawn and this is Fred."  
  
"Isn't Fred a guy's name?" Ron asked.  
  
"Short for Winifred," 'Fred' said enthusiastically jumping to her feet and grabbing each teen's hand in turn. "Pleased to meet ya'."  
  
"Are you Americans?" Hermione asked. "We've never had Americans attending Hogwarts before."  
  
"Born an' raised." 'Fred' replied.  
  
Harry and Ron sat on Dawn's side, leaving her next to the window and Ron in the middle and Hermione sat next to 'Fred'. The new comers knew not to crowd the adult.  
  
"So why are you coming to Hogwarts?" Herminone asked Dawn.  
  
"To finish my last year of school." Dawn smiled.  
  
"Where did you go before? Did you go to the Salem Academy?" Ron asked.  
  
"I spent last year in a private school in Rome." Dawn replied. "Before that I went to a regular high school in the states."  
  
"Are you a home schooled witch?" Ron asked. "My dad says a lot of muggle born Witches and Wizards in the states are home schooled."  
  
"I'm not a Witch." Dawn smiled. "I'm what I guess you call a Muggle."  
  
"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Muggles don't go to Hogwarts! It's just not done."  
  
"Ron," Herminone said. "Settle down." She looked at Dawn. "So why are coming to Hogwarts? How do you think you could pass any classes?"  
  
"I'm coming because Albus invited me." Dawn smiled. "We just have to adjust my schedule so I don't take any classes that really require magic, like transfigurations and stuff like that."  
  
"You mean Headmaster Dumbledore?" Herminone corrected the name.  
  
"I mean Albus." Dawn grinned. "He's an old friend of the family. When he heard I was looking someplace to finish my last year he offered Hogwarts." She watched the shocked expressions as the three teens took in the cover story.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. Professor Dumbledore invited a muggle to attend Hogwarts. Not possible. The Ministry just would never allow it, no matter who she was friends with. There was another reason and she was going to find out. This girl could be a plant, from the Ministry or a Death Eater. She turned to the other woman. The one who was introduced as Fred had already turned from the conversation and opened a large, very old leather bound book and started reading. "I suppose you're a muggle too."  
  
The woman looked at her and smiled. It seemed almost forced. "What's a muggle?"  
  
"Yep, she's a muggle." Ron said.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Actually...." Fred started to reply.  
  
"She's going to do research." Dawn interrupted.  
  
"Why Hogwarts?" Hermione pushed.  
  
"Because I go where......Dawn goes." Fred stated.  
  
"What, why?" Ron asked.  
  
"She works for my sister's organization." Dawn said quickly. "And my sister is way over protective. So I came to go to school and Fred came to look out for me and to do research for the organization."  
  
"What kind of muggle organization is allowed to do research in the Wizarding world?" Harry asked, finally getting into the conversation. He couldn't believe Herminone was giving this girl the third degree like that but they were sure getting some interesting information.  
  
"One that the Ministry wants to work with." Dawn replied knowing there would now be another slew of questions. She wondered how quickly she'd be able to send them off on another tangent. Illyria had already turned her attention to the tome she'd been given to translate. The tightly written demon text was one of the hardest translations to perform and Willow had hoped that the merger of Fred and Illyria could shed some light on the ancient writings.  
  
"What kind of muggle organization would the Ministry want to work with?" Ron asked.  
  
"One that does research on demons and other sources of evil." Dawn replied.  
  
"Oh." Hermione turned to Fred. "So, Fred, are you some kind of demon expert?"  
  
Illyria looked up from her text. She'd been hoping if she ignored these spawn of the magic dribbling humans they would continue to irritate only Oriens. Oriens currently occupied a shell that was meant to interface with these creatures, let her. Now one was spewing noise at her and she knew she was expected to interpret and respond in the way her own shell would have in the same situation. She looked at the creature over the emulated vision corrective devices her shell had worn.  
  
"Be nice." Oriens reminded her quietly.  
  
"Hardly an expert" 'Fred' responded with a bright smile. "I'm more of a scientist, physicist to be exact. But I've had a lot of experience with demons recently."  
  
"Experience with demons?" Ron asked. "Crickey. How does a muggle get experience with demons?"  
  
'Be nice?' Hermione looked at the two women. Why would Dawn have to remind or tell her apparently sweet and personable traveling companion to 'Be nice'? She looked at the smiling woman as she looked at Ron but didn't answer his question. How could somebody like that be anything but 'Nice'?  
  
"You'd be surprised," Dawn responded for 'Fred'. "There are people outside of the all mighty and all knowing Wizarding community who deal with the supernatural as well. Did you ever consider that just as you are hidden from the people you call muggles, that there might be those who are not blind to the supernatural as well?" She deliberately turned from the three and faced 'Fred'. "So what about the book do you think you'll be able to translate it for Willow?"  
  
"There are a lot of inaccuracies." 'Fred' responded.  
  
"Direct translation," Dawn said in a lower volume so their traveling companions would know this was a private conversation. They probably wouldn't care and try to join in anyway. "We can make an addendum of corrections as we go."  
  
--  
  
Several hours into the train ride, the three students had been in and out of the compartment visiting other students. At one point just Hermione, Fred and Dawn were in the compartment. Herminone was scratching her head over a book of prophecies Dawn had lent her. Hermione stared at the book. Dawn had been reading it. She said it was a dialect of ancient Sumarian. Could this muggle really read not only ancient Sumarian, but different dialect as well? Was she really a muggle? Perhaps she was just saying that to mess with them. Some kind of American sense of humour.  
  
The compartment door opened revealing a tall teenage boy with white hair. "Ah, if it isn't the mud blood and her new muggle friends."  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"I heard Potty and Weasel talking about a muggle coming to Hogwarts." Malfoy replied. "I wanted to see for myself."  
  
"What's a mud-blood?" Dawn asked.  
  
"It's an insult for Witches and Wizards with at least one muggle parent." Hermione replied through clenched teeth.  
  
"Malfoy." Dawn said looking the boy up and down. "Is that a name or slang for some malformed body part?"  
  
"How dare you speak to me that way?" Malfoy growled. "Do you have any idea who I am? My family's one of the oldest and most respected families in the Wizarding community."  
  
"So," Dawn replied. "That doesn't make you any less of an ass and apparently has had the opposite effect."  
  
"Listen to me muggle." He said as he reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. "You'd better learn to keep a civil tongue in your mouth because you're going to be totally defenseless against what can happen to you in the Wizarding world." As he spoke he pointed his wand at Dawn emphasizing his threat.  
  
Dawn stood and faced him. "I'll tell you this one time for you own safety." She said seriously. "Don't EVER point a wand at me."  
  
Draco continued to jab the wand at her. "Yea, muggle, what are you going to do about it?"  
  
Dawn sensed 'Fred' standing up behind her. She had to end this now before Illyria did, and that definitely wouldn't be pleasant. Dawn grabbed Draco's wand hand at the wrist and pulled him towards her. As he stumbled forward, Dawn kept her grip on his wrist, spun around and hit him in the nose with the back of her elbow. A satisfying crack came from his nose and blood sprayed across his face.  
  
Draco dropped his wand clasped both hands to his face. "YOU BITCH! I fink you just broke my nothe."  
  
"If I hit you right, I did." Dawn replied with a smirk.  
  
When Draco dropped his wand, 'Fred' caught it.  
  
"Interesting," 'Fred' said holding up the tool. "Is this the only way your people can access their droplets of magic?"  
  
"Some can without their wands." Hermione said trying to stop the questions as quickly as possible. "But it's mostly unintentional and usually triggered by strong emotions."  
  
'Fred' Examined the a couple of more seconds then reached up and dropped it out the cracked open window.  
  
As Fred reached for the window, Herminone yelled "No." But is was too late, the wand of Draco Malfoy was gone.  
  
Draco just stood there in shock. What had just happened? Pain shot through his face and he watched as his wand was disappeared out the window. "How dare you?"  
  
"I think you'd better leave." Hermione said.  
  
"This ithn't over." Draco snarled as he headed down the corridor.  
  
"You could kill somebody hitting the nose." 'Fred' said to Dawn.  
  
"I didn't know that." Dawn replied.  
  
Hermione watched the conversation and thought Fred was finally showing leadership as an adult.  
  
"I could show you." 'Fred' offered.  
  
**To be continued......................**


	3. 13th Hour Meeting

**Chapter 3.  
"13th Hour Meeting."  
By OldScout.**  
  
The headmaster's office was hosting a teachers' meeting. The four heads of houses sat in an array of old Victorian style chairs, most with intricately carved wood work and red velvet padding. Professor Minerva McGonagall sat directly in front of Dumbledore in a fine old dark wood chair with a high straight back. To Minerva's right sat Professor Sprout on a wide old chair that resembled a pedestal with sweeping arms and no back then it did a chair. To Minerva's left sat Professor Flitwick on the front edge of an old "Lady's Sitting Chair". The chair's finely carved wood, low back and matching arms made the chair look dangerous for most full grown Wizards to sit in but Professor Flitwick's stature made the chair a perfect choice. Behind the three, Professor Snape sat sprawled out on a very uncomfortable looking wooden bench, usually reserved for students waiting for a meeting with the Headmaster.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stared at Severus for a few moments hoping he'd join the rest of his fellow teachers but when the brooding man just glared back Dumbledore knew it was a battle he wouldn't win. "I apologize for the lateness of this get together, but I've been in meetings with Minister Fudge and a few others all morning." He looked the group over again.  
  
"Headmaster," The matronly Professor Spout said. "It isn't late; it's the middle of the afternoon. The children will be arriving soon but there's plenty of time for that."  
  
"Ah, but for the information I have to share, it is quite late." Dumbledore gave one of his patented 'Harmless Old Man' smiles to the senior professors.  
  
"Oh, this can't be good." Snape grumbled.  
  
"That remains to be seen, Severus." Dumbledore replied. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. There are two young muggle ladies on the train coming to Hogwarts today."  
  
"Muggles?" Professor Sprout asked shocked. "Why are muggles coming to Hogwarts?"  
  
"This is the reason I was in meetings with Ministry this morning." Dumbledore admitted. "The younger is named Dawn Summers. She is almost eighteen and will be taking classes with the seventh year students."  
  
"Why in the world is the Ministry doing something so stupid as to send two muggles to school her at Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Is this just another one of Fudge's attempts to undermine your authority and make you look bad?"  
  
"Actually," Dumbledore admitted. "I kind of invited her."  
  
"You what?" Severus snapped. "Why would you invite two muggle students to attend Hogwarts?"  
  
"Actually, Miss Summers will be the only student. Miss Winifred Burkle will be here to look after Miss Summers and conduct some private research in our library."  
  
"Still, Albus," Minerva asked quietly. "Why would you invite a muggle to attend school here?"  
  
"Because Miss Summers's sister helps run an organization that does research into demons and other supernatural beings. The Ministry Of Magic is currently in negotiations with them to get access to their resources to help in the fight against Voldemort."  
  
"The Ministry is going outside the Wizarding community for help against Him?" Professor Flitwick asked. "Oh, my, the situation must be worse than we thought."  
  
"No, that's not true." Dumbledore corrected. "The opportunity to solicit this help presented itself and we pursued it." He held up his wand and cast a strong silencing charm on the room. "Now you have the official story." He said. "And that is all you're to discuss with anybody outside this room."  
  
"The official story?" Minerva asked. "You mean there's more?"  
  
"Remember that little false alarm intrusion at the ministry last month?" Everybody nodded. "Essentially that was caused by Miss Summers and Miss Burkle looking for Miss Summers's older sister and friends."  
  
"How is that possible, you just said these young ladies were muggles?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"They activated an override charm left by a friend of theirs, a Miss Willow Rosenberg, who had also come searching for the elder Summers."  
  
"So what's so all important about this sister that everybody was looking for her?" Snape asked.  
  
"Remember the fight in Diagon Alley last month?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Three Death Eaters were killed attacking an Auror." Minerva said. "But we never heard the full details. Some said a young muggle woman was taken into custody."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Minerva waiting for her to connect the dots. "Oh my, your saying this was the sister they were looking for."  
  
"Miss Buffy Summers to be exact." Dumbledore said. "And everybody involved was sworn to secrecy that is why no one has heard of this before now." He looked at Severus. "And I mean nobody.  
  
"Miss Buffy Ann Summers is the Chosen One, The Vampire Slayer." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"But the Slayer is a myth." Professor Sprout said. "Isn't it."  
  
"The Slayer is quite real and SHE lived with her sister in the States in Sunnydale California until last year." He saw the looks on their faces the whole Wizarding world felt the events of that day though very few knew their significance. "And yes, Miss Buffy Summers with the help of Miss Rosenberg a very powerful Wiccan was responsible for what happened that day."  
  
"They destroyed a town using magic?" Professor Sprout asked in disbelief.  
  
"No, they apparently fought an army of super vampires called Turak Hon." Dumbledore replied. "And in order to help with the fight, Miss Rosenberg, acting on the Slayer's wishes, activated all of the potential slayers in the world, many of whom had already gathered in Sunnydale."  
  
"Not possible." Severus stated. "Nobody is that powerful."  
  
"Well," Dumbledore smiled. "As she said, it's a good thing nobody told her she couldn't do it."  
  
"Then what happened to the town?" Minerva asked.  
  
"They weren't real clear on that aspect. Apparently a charm they were given destroyed the army they were fighting, closed the hell mouth and in the process destroyed the town."  
  
"So that still doesn't explain why these two muggles are coming to Hogwarts." Snape said.  
  
"Miss Summers is reluctant to commit her resources to help or work with the Wizarding world." Dumbledore replied. "Her experience with the Ministry and other experiences with magic users has left a bad taste in her mouth."  
  
"No wonder if she had to deal with Fudge." Snape said.  
  
"Actually I think it was more along the lines of being attacked by five Death Eaters within hours of entering Diagon Alley that soured her on our world."  
  
"So why are Miss Dawn Summers and Miss Winifred Burkle coming here again?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"Because I offered to let Buffy Summers come here to learn about the Wizarding world." Dumbledore replied. "But she couldn't get away. However, Dawn Summers was looking for a new school to finish off her last year before going to university." He looked at the professors. "Miss Dawn Summers is here to take glasses, finish her final year of school and report back to the Slayer's council what the Wizarding world is really like."  
  
"And is this Miss Burkle her chaperone?" Minerva asked.  
  
"Not exactly." Dumbledore replied. "We did not get a lot of information about who or what she is only that she is not what she will appear to be when she is here."  
  
"What exactly does that mean?" Snape asked.  
  
"Miss Burkle is an intelligent, lovely young woman with a gentle disposition and a top rate scientific mind." Dumbledore said. "But according to what we were told, Miss Burkle was killed when her body was infected, for lack of a better term, by another creature named Illyria." Dumbledore looked at the confused looks on the teachers around him. "For some reason, the Illyria creature has chosen Miss Dawn Summers as its guide as it learns to live in the human world. The Department of Mysteries has been attempting to research Illyria but has had very little luck. The current school of thought is that Illyria is from the muggle supernatural world not from the Wizarding supernatural world. It makes sense since the Slayer generally performs her duty in the muggle world."  
  
"So what's so special about this Illyria creature?" Snape asked.  
  
"I've seen Illyria change her appearance from the creature she is to the young lady named Winifred Burkle. Apparently, she can access all of Miss Burkle's memories and mannerisms sufficiently to fool even the young woman's parents."  
  
"So what kind of creature is she?" Minerva asked. "Are the students in danger with her coming here?"  
  
"She looks human, but different." Dumbledore tried to explain. "She is immune to magic, is extremely strong and apparently has a tendency for violence when agitated."  
  
"And you're letting her come here?!" Snape stood up and approached the headmaster. "Have you lost your mind?"  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his seat at Snape glowering above him and opened a jar. "Lemon drop?"  
  
Snape frowned and backed away as Dumbledore offered the candy to the rest who politely refused. "It was the only choice. The slayers will be a great asset in the fight against Voldemort, but before we get the slayers we get Miss Dawn Summers and if we get Miss Dawn Summers, we get Illyria. They assure me that Dawn is able to control the creature and she will be on her best behavior."  
  
"Which one?" Professor Flitwick asked.  
  
"Which one what?"  
  
"Which one will be on her best behavior?"  
  
"Both I hope."  
  
**To be continued..............**


	4. 15 Steps Forward, 2 Back

**Section 4.  
"15 steps forward, 2 back."  
By OldScout**  
  
Professor Sprout – Hufflepuff Professor Minerva McGonagall – Gryffindor Professor Filius Flitwick – Ravenclaw Professor Severus Snape Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.  
  
The lake shimmered dark blue with brilliant streaks of yellow, orange and red reflected from the cloudless sky and the setting sun. Hogwarts castle stood on a hill on the far side of the lake dominating everything around it. Dawn took in the picturesque setting before turning to watch the other students crowd the platform as they waited for transportation to the castle.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years!" A large man with a shaggy brown beard and long hair called out to the students. "Firs' years to the boats!" He saw the only two not wearing Wizarding robes and approached. "Ah, ye must be Miss Summers and Miss Burkle." He introduced himself. "I'm Hagrid, grounds keeper and Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore told me ta' be on the look for ya."  
  
"Hi, I'm Dawn." Dawn shook the giant man's hand and that's Fred." She indicated Fred who had wondered off to inspect something at the far end of the platform.  
  
"Pleased ta' meet ya." Hagrid said looking at Fred. "Not much of an attention span, huh?"  
  
"You have no idea." Dawn replied.  
  
"Well your bags will be taken up to the castle and there's a carriage waiting for ya with the older students." Hagrid pointed to where the other students were heading.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid." Dawn smiled.  
  
As Hagrid wondered off to get the rest of the students moving, Harry Potter came up. "Hey Dawn, how's it going?"  
  
"This is really beautiful." Dawn replied as she looked at the sunset and the countryside around the small train station. She looked at him. "You never came back to the compartment. Were you ashamed to be riding with a couple of muggles?" Dawn knew it was probably not the case, but wanted to jab him for causing that Malfoy jerk to show up.  
  
"What, no. Not at all." Harry cringed. "Ron and I just got to talking with some of the team about Quidditch and before we knew it, we were here."  
  
"Who's Quididtch?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Not who, what. It's a sport."  
  
"What kind of sport?"  
  
"It's played on broom sticks; I guess it's a little like football."  
  
"You mean flying broom sticks?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Stereotype much?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, so how are we getting to the castle?"  
  
"Carriages." Harry pointed to the line up of carriages ahead of them.  
  
"Of Course."  
  
"Why would creatures like those be used to escort the students?" Fred asked coming up behind the pair.  
  
"You can see the Thestrals?"  
  
"You mean the winged horses? Yea. Aren't we supposed to?" Dawn replied.  
  
"Only somebody who has seen or experienced death first hand can see Thestrals." Harry said. "Most students think the carriages a propelled magically."  
  
"You saw somebody die?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I've lost some friends to the Dark Lord." Harry replied quietly. "And you?"  
  
"More than you could imagine." Dawn admitted just as quietly.  
  
"Hey, Dawn, Harry." Hermione said from behind the trio as she and Ron rushed up to meet them.  
  
"Did you hear?" Ron said as they approached. "Malfoy's still on the train. He's making big deal about you hitting him. Say's you and Hermione jumped him in the train, broke his nose and stole his wand."  
  
"Why would he include you?" Dawn asked Hermione.  
  
"Because he's a stupid git." Harry said.  
  
"Because he doesn't want to admit he could be taken by a muggle girl?" Hermione theorized.  
  
"I guess I don't really care what he says." Dawn said.  
  
"But you and Hermione could get expelled if people believe him." Harry stated. "Of course you probably don't care since you don't really belong here anyway but what would Hermione do?"  
  
"Don't worry." Dawn smiled. "Fred was there, she'll be a witness." Dawn watched the others relax at the reminder that an adult had been present.  
  
Big deal. Hermione thought. There was something strange about Fred. She seemed nice enough most of the time but every once in a while she thought she saw the woman change; her demeanor, tone of voice, the way she held her body all reminded her of a different person. Don't forget about the odd things she said like "droplets of magic", what was that all about, and offering to show Dawn how to kill somebody, not to mention Dawn's "be nice" comment. There was something strange about Fred and she was going to find out what was going on.  
  
--  
  
After an oddly quiet ride to the school, Dawn and Fred found themselves with the rest of the students in the great hall; a beautiful large dining room with a ceiling charmed to reflect the weather outside. The school was now performing something called the Sorting Ceremony where a magical hat decided which dormitory a new student would be assigned to for his or her career at Hogwarts. Finally, after sorting a student named Iylene Seersmith there was some confusion and discussion on the platform and Headmaster Dubmledore and a witch who had been introduced as Professor McGonagal appeared to be having a disagreement over something. After several minutes, Professor McGonagl frowned at the Headmaster and appeared to accept what ever he was arguing about. She continued the ceremony without incident.  
  
The only new student not sorted was Dawn Summers. Dawn and Fred sat with at the front of the dining at a guest table watching the proceedings. She was glad she wasn't sorted; there was something about that hat that made her not want to put on her head. She didn't even want to consider what it would do about Illyria.  
  
"Before we continue with the feast." Dumbledore said as he stood up to address the student body. "We have two special guests with us this year." He indicated Dawn and Fred. "Dawn Summers and Winifred Burkle."  
  
At the mentions of their names, the two women waved to the students. Dawn gave half a smile and left lifted her hand in a non-enthusiastic wave. Fred stood and smiled, and waived enthusiastically to the students. "Hi ya, all."  
  
"Miss Summers and Miss Burkle are muggles." Dumbledore said bluntly. "However, they work for an institution that deals with magical, occult, supernatural and other non-muggle matters. In an effort to open a relationship between their institute and the Wizarding world, the Ministry of Magic has requested we accept them here as part of an exchange program of sorts. Miss Summers will be taking classes mostly with seventh year students, while Miss Burkle will be conducting research and perhaps assisting in some classes where she has expertise such as DADA and Potions." Dumbledore turned to look at Snape with this last announcement and was pleased to be getting the 'glare'.  
  
"Miss Summers," he turned to Dawn. "Since you are not a witch, you do not have to be sorted. We could place you in a house, in fact Professor McGonagall has already suggested you might do well in Gryffindor. You may choose to be sorted or select a house on your own."  
  
Dawn stared at the strange pointed hat sitting on the stool. She could almost make out its face in the folds of the wrinkled old cloth. If she wasn't sorted, then it would set her even further apart from the rest of the students who she had to live with for the next nine month. If she was sorted, the apparently got into the wearer's mind, what would it see that nobody talked about. Even in private meetings of core Scooby gang. She stood and walked up the Dumbledore. "Does it tell you what it sees?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Sometimes we talk about students." He replied. "Just so the staff knows who to watch out for. We really just have the students' best interests in mind."  
  
"If I'm sorted," Dawn said very quietly. "You must guarantee nobody will talk to the hat about what it sees." She looked Dumbledore in the eyes. "Even you."  
  
"Why not child?" Professor McGonagall asked after over hearing the request. This was such an odd request. Could one so young have such a fractured past? Of course she did grow up on the Hell Mouth with the Chosen One for a sister. She may have seen or done things most only do in their worst nightmares.  
  
"You know enough about me to know I might have enemies." Dawn whispered to the two. "I don't know what that hat will see but what ever it sees it must not reveal to anybody."  
  
"Very well." Professor McGonagall said. "But you could choose to not be sorted."  
  
"I need to fit in as much as possible." Dawn replied. "This is a big part."  
  
Professor Dumbledore stepped in front of the hat, blocking it from view of the rest of the students. As he did so, he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell. "Dissimulo." He picked up the hat and motioned for Dawn to have a seat of the stool.  
  
The hat settled over Dawn's head the upper fold of the hat opened into tired old eyes as the shape of a nose formed when another large wrinkle near the bottom moved and formed into a frown. Its eyes narrowed as it sorted its wearer's traits but it said nothing.  
  
Dawn wasn't sure what would happen when she put on the hat. At first there was nothing, just the sound of dining hall, the students talking and the professors whispering. Slowly the sounds around her faded and everything became quiet.  
  
"Who are you?" A voice whispered in the back of her mind. Dawn could recognize the telepathy; it was the same feeling of voice she got when Willow did it.  
  
"I'm Dawn Summers." She thought back.  
  
"Is that all you are, just a name?" It asked softly.  
  
"Names have meanings." Dawn replied in thought. "I am Oriens, the morning light and I am a Summers part of a family who loves me." She hated the old name, but it was who and what she was. "That's enough."  
  
"The power that is in you is something only your companion can begin to understand. In time, if her weaknesses do not destroy her or you, she will show you how to find what you bare." The hat's tone was neither ominous nor menacing; it spoke very softly as parent might speak to a very young child. "You have so much to teach the people here you belong at the head table but I can not sort you there. Which house would you like to stay with while you're here? I understand Gryffindor has already offered an invitation. They are good students you would do well there."  
  
"That would be fine." Dawn told the hat silently. "I know some of them already."  
  
"May I reveal your decision?" The hat asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Professor Dumbledore watched Dawn with the hat. She sat perfectly still; eyes closed a very calm look on her face. He wondered what the hat was saying to her. Was it recounting her bravery fighting beside her sister? Was it reviewing her achievements in school? Perhaps it was looking at her apparent history with Wicca magic. What ever it was, he would never know.  
  
After a long silence of reading the young student, the Sorting hat finally sang out in joy. "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
There was a smattering of applause throughout the room. Mostly from the Gryffindor table and led by Harry and Ron.  
  
The doors to the great hall swung open allowing in Draco Malfoy and Madam Pomfrey into the great hall. The two approached the head table and spoke to Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore for several minutes. Dumbledore finally nodded and motioned toward the side entrance where Draco, Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape headed.  
  
"Before the feast begins." Dumbledore said to the room. "I just want to let the first years know and remind a few of the older students who apparently forget easily that the forbidden forest is well, forbidden. It is extremely dangerous and students are not to go there at any time. Can Miss Summers, Miss Burkle and Miss Granger please come forward." As the three got up for their seats, Dumbledore said. "Let's eat!" The tables were suddenly filled all types of food, meats vegetable, potatoes and every other kind of favorite food.  
  
**To be continued..................**


	5. Plus 8

**Episode 5.**

**"Plus 8"**

**By OldScout**

Headmaster Dumbledore's office was way cool Dawn thought as she wandered in. The magical gargoyle alone was email worthy but this place would even float Giles's boat. Every inch of wall space was covered with shelves overflowing with wizard geekness. Old leather bound volumes of magical tomes where squeezed between crystals, statues and odd contraptions. As she waited for the rest to come up the stairs as Draco continued to complain about the attack, Dawn studied some of the books. She picked one with a title that appeared to be an odd derivative of Hindi. If she had the translation right, the title was "Prophesies Of Sigmesh".

"Miss Summers, this is not a reading library." A stern male voice stated behind her.

"Obvious much?" Dawn replied and watched the man cringe at her retort and held up the book she was holding. "Sigmesh, non-Harlequin." Dawn returned the book to the shelf. She'd never heard of Sigmesh before, but he didn't know that.

"You've read Sigmesh?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he and Professor McGonagall walked up behind Professor Snape.

"That's me." Dawn grinned shyly. "Research and translation girl."

"Well Miss Research and Translation girl." Snape said coldly. "Would you mind telling us why you and Miss Granger attacked Mister Malfoy?"

"I didn't do anything." Hermione defended. "I was just there. She's the one...." Hermione bit her lip. She did it; she couldn't let Dawn tell herself. She had to jump in and protect herself. The new girl would not be very forthcoming with her secrets now.

Dawn glared at the girl. "Mister Malfoy came looking for someone to insult." Dawn finally said. "But he wasn't ready for somebody who grew up with my sister."

"No such thing happened." Draco said. "I just wanted to meet the new student and those two jumped me when I opened the door." He knew it would be three against one, but since that Burkle woman was involved and they were all muggles or mud bloods people would tend to believe him.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know what goes through the minds of muggles and mud bloods."

"Mister Malfoy." Snape hissed. "You are not helping your case using that kind of language."

"Did you attack Mister Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked Dawn.

"It was self defense." Dawn replied. She now had her arms folded in front of her and was staring at the Spike-a-be.

"Mister Malfoy, did you attack or threaten Miss Summers?" Snape asked almost laughing.

"I never touched her or raised a hand to her." Draco replied confidently.

"Is that true?" Dumbledore asked.

"He never raised his hand to her." Hermione confirmed.

"See."

"So who attacked you?" Dumbledore asked softly. "Was it both of these ladies or just Miss Summers?"

Draco glanced at the floor. "I guess it was just her." He said pointing at Dawn.

"So you admit you attacked Mister Malfoy without provocation." Snape said triumphantly. "This is why we don't associate with muggles. They become unstable around magic."

"Take a pill." Dawn looked at Snape who was about to retort but she cut him off. "Of course I had provocation. What do you think I am, a Wizard? Your Mister Malfoy was pointing his little wand..." Dawn paused for just a breath and bit her lip trying not to grin. "..at me without provocation. I was only protecting myself before he could fire one of those nasty little curses."

"Is this true?" Dumbledore asked.

"I wasn't going to do anything, I was just making a point that she needed to watch herself in OUR world."

"Miss Summers obviously overreacted." Snape said. "We can't have a student around here that's going to resort to violence every time she thinks somebody may put a harmless curse on her. If every student did that there would be brawls day and night."

"Those wands are dangerous weapons, not toys." Dawn defended. "Perhaps if you bothered to teach your students some respect for them you wouldn't have the problems you have."

Snape had turned beet red. "How dare you, a muggle and a student, lecture me on the use of magic?"

"Professor Snape please this is not the time or place." Professor Dumbledore said. He looked around the room to see Fred standing in a corner examining some of his artifacts. "Miss Burkle, would you mind joining us?"

Fred glanced over her shoulder and glared for a second then straitened up, smiled widely. "Why sure." She rushed over. "I'm so sorry I was distracted by all these wonderful treasures you have here."

"Miss Burkle," Professor McGonagall said trying to take over from the agitated Professor Snape and amused Professor Dumbledore. "Did you throw Mister Malfoy's wand out the window of the train."

"Sure did." Fred smiled enthusiastically.

"Why?" McGonagall continued for Professor Snape knowing he was still seething from this little element of the incident.

Dawn watched Fred closely. Illyria did okay playing Fred under normal circumstances but tended to slip personalities when either stressed or bored which was a real problem with the former god-king.

"He threatened Dawn." Fred replied cheerily. "What would you have me do, give it back?"

"As an adult on the train, you could have confiscated it for the duration of the trip." Snape growled.

"You're right." Fred said after thinking for a couple of seconds. "Hm, you know it never even occurred to me." Fred's attention drifted away from Snape and she wandered back to the book cases.

Hermione watched the exchange and studied Fred as she continued to carefully examine everything on the book cases. She had never seen anybody with such a low attention span and she really didn't seem to care about anybody around her, except maybe Dawn. And even then, she didn't seem to have any concern about protecting or defending Dawn against these outrageous charges. Of course Dawn was doing a pretty good job on her own.

"Very well." Dumbledore said. He looked at the students, professors and Fred. He still couldn't believe that this disarming sweet girl was the frightening creature he'd met in the Ministry. He knew why Dawn had overreacted. The creature Illyria would be anything but subtle in protecting Dawn, he sensed that during the fight and the students had to know not to be threatening her. "Mister Malfoy, 50 points from Slythering for threatening a muggle with magic; plus another 20 points for using the term 'Mud Blood' plus 100 points for lying to a professor about the incident and falsely accusing another student."

"What! How dare..." Draco started but stopped when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"Know when to quit, Mister Malfoy" Snape hissed in his ear.

"As for Miss Summers." Dumbledore continued. "Since she was not part of a house at the time of the incident, I can not penalize her house for not giving sufficient warning of her intent and ability to defend herself." He looked at Draco. "However, with this incident, I believe those who may have needed such a warning will get the word and we will avoid any further altercations."

"And what about my wand?" Draco asked.

"You may, of course, visit Ollivander's on you next trip to Diagon Alley." Dumbledore replied. "Now, I believe dinner is waiting for you."

What just happened? Hermione thought as she headed out of the Headmaster's office. Did she hear that right? Dawn Summers was allowed to hit anybody who threatened her with a wand. How and why would Dumbledore give such latitude to a muggle? And why wasn't Snape still up there yelling about it? Professor McGonagall didn't even question the ruling. It was almost like they were expecting it. She watched Dawn and Fred walking a few steps ahead of her and thought "How do you research muggles from Hogwarts?"

--

Dawn and Fred followed the rest of the Gryffindor students back to their tower. Some of the younger kids were friendly to Dawn but most of the ones her age were cool to say the least. Hermione was trying to be friendly but Dawn wasn't sure. The girl was too quick to deflect the blame for the incident with Malfoy. Sure, they really didn't know each other and there was no reason to expect her to get into trouble but there was always an unwritten rule between students to not tell on each other. Hermione didn't even give her a chance to set the record straight before trying to shift the blame. That's what Dawn didn't like. She just didn't know if she could trust her yet.

"First years listen up." One of the older students said. They had stopped on a landing of the irritating moving stairs and were standing in front of a painting of a large opera singer. "This is 'The Fat Lady' and she is the guardian to Gryffindor." He turned to the painting. "Hello Fat Lady." He said pleasantly.

The painting started to move and the woman scanned across the faces of the group. "Ah, I see we have new crop of youngsters this year." She said looked at Dawn and Fred. "And some new older students too. How wonderful."

"The password this term." The head student said proudly. "Is 'Quindal Ball'."

"Quindal Ball?" One of the older students complained. "Who plays Quindal Ball anymore?"

"That's the word." The Fat Lady said and the painting swung open revealing a stone stairway leading up into the tower.

As the students headed up the stairs, Professor McGonagall called from the back. "Miss Summers and Miss Burkle might I have a word with you?"

Some of the students slowed down hoping to catch some of the conversation but Professor McGonagall waited until everybody had entered the tower before she continued.

"Miss Burkle," She said looking at Fred. Minerva really didn't understand everything Albus had told her about this charming though somewhat odd young woman. She was supposed to not be human and extremely dangerous. She just couldn't see it or feel if for that matter. "Since the tower is meant for the students, we have prepared a suite for you at the bottom of the stairs here." She pointed to a large wooden door just inside the painting at the foot of the stairs. "These used to be the apartments for the Heads of Houses until it was decided for us to live a little further away from the students to give them a little more independence." She pushed the door open. "Your bags have already been moved in."

Dawn and Fred stepped into the room followed by Professor McGonagall.

The room was a good size with a large old stuffed couch covered in red velvet with dark wood arms sat majestically in the middle of room flanked by two matching chairs. A fire burned in the large stone fireplace in front of the couch and scattered throughout the room were small tables and shelves scattered with Wizarding knick knacks, books and decorations, including freshly cut flowers.

"It's beautiful." Dawn said.

"Yes, the House Elves have out done themselves." Minerva replied.

"House Elves?" Fred asked. "What breed of elf are they?"

"I'm not quite sure what breed." Minerva said. "I didn't know there were different kinds."

"Oh yes," Fred replied cheerily. "There are wood elves, interesting little creatures whose sweat smells like rotted leaves. There are Dalieon Phenon elves who carry their young in their mouths and feed on the hardened feces of forest animals. Aw, I know, you've probably got magical Reliance elves. They would be very easy to trick into becoming indentured servants and their magic would fit well in this world." Fred talked as she bounced around the room looking at it. "Ooh, look Dawn, the bedroom is beautiful."

"Dawn's room is similar but students share with three other room mates."

"Oh, I don't require sleep." Fred replied with a smile. "So she can sleep here."

"Students must stay in their dorm in the house tower, and non-students are given guest apartments." Minerva stated. "We've given you this apartment because of you unique situation, however, Dawn must live and study with the students while you conduct whatever research or other work you planned while here."

Fred's demeanor changed, her body stiffened and her head tilted slightly to one side. Did her eyes just glow blue? Minerva took a step back from the young woman.

"It's fine, Fred." Dawn said. "We can keep my books and other supplies here, you'll have someplace to go to escape the students and you'll be close enough to protect me if anything happens."

Minerva watched Fred soften slightly. "Acceptable." She said in a deeper than normal voice.

That was it. Minerva thought. That was the Illyria creature coming to the surface. If this creature was as dangerous as Albus said she was and had such a short fuse, what in Merlin's name was she doing here living with these children? Had the Ministry and Albus finally lost it? Where they that desperate to get help against Voldemort they would risk such a thing?

"Now, Miss Summers, I suggest you go up to the Gryffindor common room and have them show you around. Once you have settled in you can come back down and retrieve anything you need from Miss Burkle's cases."

Dawn looked at Fred. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course, dear." Fred smiled. "Go on you need to get to know the other kids."

After Dawn left, Minerva stared at Fred for a minute. "Headmaster Dumbledore told me who or what you are." She said quietly. "I can only assume he knows what he's doing allowing you to come here. Just remember, no matter what you may think, we are not defenseless against you." Minerva left without waiting for Fred to respond.

Before the door had fully closed, Fred was gone. Illyria stood in her place; ice blue eyes staring at the door. Soon the muck that inhabited this place of foul, cheap magic would be asleep and she would be free to explore the darkened corners of their stone hive.

**To be continued...........**


	6. Two pinches of this, a handful of that, ...

**Segment 6 **

**"Two pinches of this, a handful of that, and six drops of something else" **

**By Old Scout**  
  
The procession of students into the dungeons had the air of a death march. Dawn didn't get it. Sure Professor Snape was arrogant, overbearing, pompous, grouchy and had really bad breath but he was still just a teacher. Of course she wasn't real pleased that she had him for her first class on her first day. If she'd known she'd be spending two hours with him the first thing in the morning, she probably wouldn't have been bratty with him in Dumbledore's office last night, probably.  
  
Dawn was dressed in the school uniform and robes. She really didn't want to but knew it was easier to fit in with her new school mates plus the robes would protect her regular clothes from any mishaps in the potions lab. All the students were dressed in black Wizarding robes with the Hogwarts crest. The only splash of color was Fred. Her robes were a mixture of dark red and black with just a shimmer of blue. Dawn recognized the color scheme from Illyria's normal body suit.  
  
"I always feel like we're walking into hell when we come down here." One of the boys from her class commented.  
  
"Walking into hell doesn't feel anything like this." Dawn mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Did you hear?" One of the Slytherin girls said. "There's a new ghost in the castle."  
  
"What kind of ghost?" Ron asked from several paces behind.  
  
"Don't know." Another of the girls said quietly. "Some of us were out last night and saw it pass by on the upper landings."  
  
The discussion stopped when they entered the potions class room. The room was large with walls made of huge dark granite blocks. Being in the lower parts of the castle, the foundation walls were generally made of larger stones to support the weight of the building above. The ceiling was arched and supported with wood and stone beams stained with years of soot and chemicals from the classes. The room was filled with large table size desks all about the same size but varying in design and age. The newer tables had cabinets beneath for supplies and granite tops while the older were just well made sturdy tables. All had years of stains, burns and discolorations from the activities of hundreds of students. Professor Snape sat at the front desk reading a scroll as the students filtered in.  
  
"Please take your time, we only have two hours." He growled at the class as they jockeyed to find a seat always assuming it would be theirs for the term.  
  
"Miss Burkle." Snape looked at Fred. She stopped in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Yes, Severus." Fred said sweetly then blushed. "May I call you that?"  
  
"You may call me Professor Snape, Miss Burkle." He replied.  
  
"Yes of course, in the class room in front of the students and all." Fred agreed with a smile. "We must stay professional."  
  
This was the creature Illyria Dumbledore was so concerned about? Snape looked the young woman over. Dark rimmed muggle glasses on a thin face. Wavy brown hair held away from her face with a couple of clips. She was short and thin almost a wisp of a girl who didn't look much older then the students. The red and black robes where an odd mix of style and color he'd never seen before. The Wizarding world had a bad preference for either black or bright obnoxious colors they never seemed find a middle ground. He wondered where she found these robes. "And why is she flirting with me like we're old friends." He thought. "She must be evil."  
  
"Professor Dumbledore mentioned you wished to audit some classes." Snape said coldly. "I have arranged a desk for you so you can attend if you wish but not be a distraction to the students." As he spoke, Snape looked toward a smaller table in the front far corner of the room.  
  
Fred looked to Dawn who nodded then turned back to Snape. "Okey dokey." She walked across the room and sat down at the table.  
  
Dawn was looking at the tables for a place to sit. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione in the middle of the room. Ron and Hermione were already at a table together with Harry behind them. "Hey, Harry. Mind if I sit with you?"  
  
"Hey Harry." One of the Slytherins said mocking Dawn. "How's princess Hermione going to carry you, Ron and a muggle through class? You and Ron barely passed last year?"  
  
"Don't worry about the muggle." Draco said from the back row. "Her grades have probably already been set by the Ministry."  
  
"Wow, bitter much?" Dawn looked back at Draco. "How's your nose?"  
  
Draco started to stand but was interrupted.  
  
"CHILDREN!" Snape yelled. "There will be no fighting in my classroom! Now sit down and pay attention. This is advanced potions. If anybody is in the wrong class leave now before you humiliate yourself with extreme incompetence. I will be teaching remedial potions at this time tomorrow for those of you who are not capable of maintaining a certain level of performance in this section." As he spoke he looked directly at Dawn, Harry and Ron.  
  
"Now, we have a new student with us this year. I believe most of you were introduced to her at dinner last night or perhaps on the train yesterday." Snape glared back at Draco who returned with a glare of his own. "As you must know by now, Miss Summers is a muggle with some magical experience that as of yet has to be demonstrated."  
  
Snape looked at Dawn. "I am told, Miss Summers, that you have had experience in potion making. Would you care to enlighten this class of students, who have been training for many years, how it is that you believe you are qualified to come in off the muggle streets and join them in Advanced Potions?"  
  
"Well," Dawn smiled as she bit the inside of her mouth trying not tell this grease ball what she thought of him for putting her on the spot like that. He was deliberately trying to alienate her from the rest of the students and she didn't like it. She had to live here for the next nine months and having a professor point out things for the students to hate was not of the helping. "I had two and a half years of honors chemistry."  
  
"Oh, yes." Snape replied. "Muggle chemistry has so much in common with potion making. Anything else?"  
  
"And a year of advanced chemistry in school in Rome last year." Dawn continued. "Plus I've been researching and practicing Wicca spells on and off for the past three years. I think I should be able to keep up and participate in this class." She glanced over at the Slytherin side of the room. "Particularly considering some of the students you will have to be teaching down to."  
  
Snape wanted to bite her head off for the last remark but didn't. He had seen her transcripts and asked Albus about the book she'd been holding the night before. It was the "Prophesies of Sigmesh" and he said he knew of only a handful of people at the most six who could translate that title without using any references. Dawn Summers was intelligent or she wouldn't be here, no matter her connections. She was probably smarter then Hermione or any other student currently attending Hogwarts. She was also arrogant, had a chip on her shoulders about Wizards and had a mouth that did not know when to stay closed. Plus she had the backing of Ministry Of Magic, the Headmaster and some kind of creature immune to magic able to protect her from the nasty Wizards. This was a powder keg waiting for a spark. Today was not the day to ignite it.  
  
Pointing to the black board Snape said. "To begin we'll brew a liquid light potion. The instructions for the first half are on the board." He looked around the room. "I hope you all like the student you are sitting next to because that is your lab partner for the year. All potions, assignments, home work, extra credit, detention and any other work related to this class will be shared equally between partners."  
  
"Everything?" Ron asked smiling and looking at a frowning Hermione. "Even test grades?"  
  
"Tests will be averaged and the partners will share the grade." He frowned at Ron for speaking without raising his hand. "It also includes any extra work for things such as speaking out of turn. So the scroll Mister Weasley has to turn in tomorrow on the uses the Liquid Light potion will be accompanied by one from his lab partner on its history.  
  
"Now, retrieve your cauldrons, gather your ingredients and let's see what you remember from last term." Snape sat back down at his desk and waited for the students to get settled into working on the potion before starting to proctor the class.  
  
--  
  
"How much is a pinch?" Dawn asked Harry as she started reading the instructions.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Much as in quantity. Pinch as in some obscure unit of measure."  
  
"It's just a pinch." Harry replied as he searched the cabinet beneath their table and started pulling out supplies.  
  
"Yea, but your pinch is probably bigger then my pinch." Dawn continued. "Some of those ingredients are pretty powerful you wouldn't want to put too much in."  
  
"Don't worry." Harry said looking up at Dawn. "I'll do all the measuring so we're consistent; how about that?" He handed her a cauldron. "Here, we'll use my cauldron for the first half and yours for the catalyst. Where's yours at?"  
  
"My stuff's in that leather case back there." Dawn pointed at a shelf in the back of the room. The house elves delivered her supplies from Fred's room that morning. She rubbed her fingers on the inside of the cauldron. "This thing's contaminated."  
  
"No it's not." Harry said defensively. "I cleaned it myself last week before coming here."  
  
"Look." She held up two fingers covered with black residue from the inside of the pot.  
  
"Of course, all cauldrons get like that." Harry said. "It's just well seasoned. I thought you had experience with this stuff."  
  
"But the potion doesn't call for black soot or what ever this thing is 'seasoned' with."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure the potions account for the condition of a seasoned cauldron."  
  
"Miss Summers, is there a problem?" Snape had approached seeing Dawn and Harry discussing something about the supplies.  
  
"No, Sir." Harry said quickly trying get on with the project.  
  
"Miss Summers, you seemed to have some questions, perhaps I can help with any fundamentals you may be lacking. That is my job after all."  
  
"Oh, I was just asking Harry about the care and feeding of cauldrons." Dawn smiled. "Nasty little creatures you know."  
  
"Ah, and your supplies are where?"  
  
"Back there." Dawn pointed to the shelf where her case sat with other student equipment.  
  
"Don't you think it's kind of hard to use it when it's all the way in the back of the room?" Snape drawled. "Perhaps you could go fetch it and show me what a muggle uses to make potions."  
  
"Why sure." Dawn spun on her stool, jumped off, marched to the back of the classroom, retrieved the oversized leather case and marched back to the table placing it on the granite top with a solid thunk. She twisted a latch on the top, folded the front open and flipped the top back. Securely strapped in a lower compartment was a shiny, brand new cauldron. Squeezed in next to the obviously out of place cauldron where two large glass beakers. On the shelf above the cauldron were a scale and another large beaker. The front flap that folded open was lined with test tubes, and an array of long thin glass pipes. Everything was secured in place with leather straps and padding. Other chem. Lab supplies where packed throughout the case.  
  
Snape stared at the professional chemistry set. "You will need the cauldron for this exercise." He turned heal and stalked off.  
  
Once they were settled into a routine, Harry found that Dawn was quite good with potions, just needed to learn to measure the different ingredients. A pinch of the stringy Hazel weed has different than a pinch of fine Luminescence powder. By the end of the class they had one of Dawns test tubes filled with complete potion and glowing brightly and two clay jugs filled; one with the inert potion and one with the catalyst.  
  
"Place your activated potions on top shelf." Snape indicated a shelf in the back of the room. "If anybody's potion is still glowing in the morning, they get an extra ten points. Class dismissed."  
  
All teams had created a glowing potion. The shelf was lined with capped vials and one test tube in a rack. Some were brighter than others, some were different shades of white and there were a few that weren't white. One was even orange. Dawn smiled. She knew why everything was different. Even by their what, 6th year, these students did not understand the importance of measuring accurately and decontaminating their equipment. She wondered if Professor Snape did.  
  
"Miss Burkle," Snape said looking up from his work as Fred passed by. "Would you stay for a few minutes? I'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Sure, Professor Snape." Fred smiled sweetly at him.  
  
Dawn stopped at the door and waited inside the class room.  
  
"Dismissed, Miss Summers." Snape nearly growled. "I'm sure Miss Burkle can find her way to your next class without you. And close the door."  
  
Dawn looked at Fred who smiled back and said. "Go on sweetie, I'll catch up to you in few minutes."  
  
As soon as the door closed, Severus pointed his wand at it and said. "securus."  
  
Turning his back on Fred, Snape cast a charm on the black board to clean it.  
  
"What can I do for you, Professor Snape?" Fred asked. Her voice was not the flip almost flirty voice she was using earlier but a more professional business like tone.  
  
Snape looked back at the young woman. "Professor Dumbledore has told the Heads of Houses who and what you really are." Snape said.  
  
"I'm aware of the threat." Fred said. This time her voice was different again, deeper, hollower. "It does not concern me." Her demeanor changed, she seemed to stiffen up and her eyes squinted slightly.  
  
Snape turned to write on the board. He could do it with magic, but he knew turning his back on somebody was offensive, and insulting in a confrontation. It was just a little jab since he obviously had to prepare for his next class anyway. "I heard stories this morning that students saw a strange person or apparition in the halls last night. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"  
  
"I did not interact with any of the spawn living in this hive last night." A cold voice said from behind Snape. "I do not know, or care, if they noticed me last night."  
  
Snape turned around at the sound of the deep, hollow voice and the tone of disdain for the students she spoke of. Fred was gone and something else stood in her place. Fred's smooth wavy dark hair was replaced by long course hair with blue streaks around her face. Her face was framed with blue stripes laced with dark blue and black veins and her lips had a faint blue shimmer while her eyes glowed ice blue. The red and black robes were gone replaced by a strange leather body suit the color or dried blood with black highlights. Her arms were wrapped with brown leather cord ending with black gloves. Illyria cocked her head to one side and looked at the Snape.  
  
At the slight movement from the creature, Snape took an unconscious step backwards and backed into the chalkboard.  
  
"It seems surprised to see me." Illyria stated. "Though it said it knew of me."  
  
"What are you?" Snape demanded as he pointed his wand at her.  
  
"I am Illyria, God-King of the universes from a time when humans were but the muck at my feet." As she spoke, Illyria lifted one of her feet and showed him the sole.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Snape took a step sideways trying to get some distance between himself and the creature.  
  
"Studying the ways of the wizard creatures."  
  
"No, I mean in the world, now."  
  
"I was summoned. I should have been left to my slumber. The shell, though worthy as any, was still too weak for my power. I should not have been woken." She took a step forward as Snape asked his next question.  
  
"Shell?"  
  
"The Burkle shell was chosen by my misguided acolytes. It resisted my rising but was only human."  
  
"You mean Winifred Burkle was real?"  
  
Holding her hand up slightly, sparks jumped between her fingers as she spoke in Fred's voice. "Of course Severus. Illyria needed a body for her essence."  
  
"Stop it!" Snape said pointing his wand at her fingers. "Did Dawn and her people do this to….Miss Burkle, are they responsible."  
  
"They knew the shell's friends. They accepted me after the others died fighting a great battle of demons. It was a most invigorating battle." Illyria stepped towards Snape. "You remind me of my last guide. He hated me for taking the shell and he stank of self loathing for not being able to stop it."  
  
"What happened to the people that resurrected you?"  
  
Taking another step forward as Snape took another sideways Illyria said. "The shell's friends and lovers killed them in retribution for the loss of the shell. I would have eventually if they hadn't. The time had passed eons ago for my rising." She sniffed at Snape. "You also remind me of the wizard that killed my last guide."  
  
"Who was your last guide?"  
  
"Wesley was to be the shell's lover before I was called." Illyria replied. "He agreed to be my guide to teach me about being human because I still looked like the shell."  
  
"He was killed by a Wizard?" Snape asked. "Why?"  
  
"We were to kill the Circle of the Black Thorn." Illyria started walking around Snape studying him. "He was to kill the Wizard Vale, while I was to kill a demon and his associates. I killed mine, but Wesley failed. I sometimes wonder if he would have failed if he had not lost the Burkle."  
  
"What happened to Vale?" Snape asked as she stepped back in front of him.  
  
Illyria reached under a section of her body suit and removed something flat that fit in the palm of her hand. She held up a piece of bone with some dried flesh still on it. "I crushed the wizard's skull and hung the remains of his corpse from a chandelier." She replaced the bone fragment and stepped away.  
  
There was a knocking on the door. "Professor Snape, are you in there? Class was supposed to start five minutes ago." A young student asked from the hallway.  
  
Snape glanced at the door with the pounding then back at Illyria. The creature was gone and Winifred Burkle stood in her place. "Gee Severus, I think you'd better let your students in or the children will start talking about us." Fred said in her lovely cheerful voice.  
  
**To Be Continued……**


	7. DADA's Dozen

**Chapter 7.**

**"DADA's Dozen"**

**By OldScout**

The Ravenclaw students sat in DADA waiting for the first class to start. The last student in was Dawn Summers her bright smile seemed to take over her whole face.

"Is that the muggle?" Wilfred, a chunky boy with curly brown hair and glasses asked.

"I hear she broke Malfoy's nose." One of the girls said. Her name was Alimeana, Ali to her friends. She was skinny and had wavy blond hair with a big pink bow tied in it.

"How dare she?" Wilfred sniffed.

"What? You hate him as much as we do." This was Milicent Thumburger, a gangly blond who hadn't come into her beauty yet, just her awkwardness.

"She's a muggle, she had no business." Wilfred defended.

"Have you met her, talked to her?" Manny, a short skinny lad with neat, short brown hair who always sat next to Wilfred asked.

"She's a muggle." Wilfred stated as if that were reason enough not to like her.

"My dad said things are changing. Forces outside the Wizarding world have been using magic." Serena a short girl with dirty blond hair and large dark eyes said from her seat in front of Wilfred.

"What does your dad know?" Wilfred asked. "He just maintains the Knight Bus."

"People talk." Serena said. "They forget there are workmen around them."

"Hi" A cheerful female voice said from near Serena. "Is there anybody sitting here?"

"Yeah." A chunky boy sitting behind the girl Dawn was talking to responded. "That seat's reserved for Peeves."

"Peeves, the ghost?" Dawn crossed her arms in front of her. "Right." She looked at the girl next to the empty seat. "If you don't want me sitting here, I'll find someplace else."

"I'm Serena Nightbriar." The girl smiled after frowning at the boy behind her. "I don't mind."

"I'm Dawn Summers." Dawn shook Serena's hand. "This is sooo cool." She smiled as she hopped on to the stool. "I've never taken an official class about demons and junk." She gave the stool a spin and looked at the room as it revolved around her. It was actually laid out similarly to the potions class room with two rows of tables instead of desks. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books and artifacts. One will was lined with high arched windows with strange stained glass images set into the top glass directly below the arch. The front of the class room included a spiral stairway that led up to a balcony that overlooked the class room. Behind the balcony, more rows of full shelves could be seen stretching back away from the classroom.

"Are you really a muggle?" Serena asked. She studied the slender young woman sitting next her. Her bright smile never faltered as she looked at the others sitting around her including the frowning Wilfred. Was she so naïve to think everybody was happy to meet her or did she just not care?

"It depends on your definition." Dawn smiled. "If you mean somebody who does not use a wand to perform magic, then I guess I'm a muggle." She spun her chair, slowly taking in the room again. Dawn stopped the spin as she faced Serena again. "If you mean somebody wholly incapable of performing any kind of magic what so ever, then I am not."

"How can you perform magic and not be able to use a wand?" Wilfred sniffed.

Dawn held out here hand. "Hi, we haven't been introduced. I'm Dawn." She watched the chubby boy glare at her hand. She'd discovered very quickly the best way to deal with elitist bigots like this was to be even friendlier to them than normal.

Wilfred ignored her hand and glared at her.

"That's Wilfred." Serena finally said. "We all wonder why he's in Ravenclaw and not Slytherin. Why aren't you in a class with Griffindore? This is all Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff."

"We had to find classes that didn't focus on wand magic. The timing and material of this section fit best." Dawn replied. Out of the corner of her eye she could still see Wilfred staring at her. She turned to him. "Is there a problem?"

"You didn't answer my question." He pouted.

Dawn gave a little smile. "That's right, Mister Rude."

A man dashed on to the balcony and ran down the spiral stairway clanging the metal treads. He was shorter then Dawn and pudgy but not fat, not yet. His hair was cut short and was spiked with gel and wore a goatee style beard and mustache. His wizard's robes looked new or least in good shape but were quite wrinkled. He stepped in front of the class smiled a very simple disarming. "Sorry I'm late." His soft voice carried through the large room. He dropped his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at the black board. A whispered command and the board erased and formed the words: Professor Baker, Defense Against The Dark Arts. "Apparently I am Professor Baker." He said after reading the board. He turned to the class. "You may call me.." he hesitated. Dawn thought for sure he was waiting for a drum roll. "Professor Baker.

"I just got to the school this morning so you'll have to forgive me if I seem a bit lost at times, because, you see, I am." He smiled again. "Now, ah," he looked around the nearly empty desk and spied a scroll lying prominently in the middle. "How about roll call? Speak up and raise your hand so I can place a face to a name." He said and began reading off names.

Near the end of the list Professor Baker stopped at a name that sounded familiar. "Dawn Summers?"

An attractive thin brunet raised her hand. "Here."

Could it be? He looked at the girl, yep, it could. "Are you any relation to Buffy Summers?"

"She's my sister."

Professor Baker paused for a second. "Alrighty then. Milicent Thumburger."

What was that all about? Dawn thought. She knew all the same wizards Buffy did or at least heard of them and he didn't fit the description of any. He did look familiar but from where?

After he finished the roll, Professor Baker dropped the scroll into an old wooden garbage pail next to his desk.

One of the girls sitting in the front row raised her hand. "Professor Baker, aren't you going to need that for class tomorrow?"

"Why?" He smiled again. "I've met everybody, I'm sure I'd know if somebody were to show up to class missing."

The door to the class room opened and Winifred Burkle walked in, her dark red and black robes flowing out behind her. She scanned the room then looked at Professor Baker. "Hi ya'all." She said enthusiastically.

"Can I help you?" Professor Baker looked at the woman. She was obviously not a student, her robes were wrong and she was too old.

"I'm Winifred Burkle, but everybody just calls me Fred."

Professor Baker's perpetual smile faded somewhat. "You're Fred Burkle?

"Yes, Sir." Fred grinned.

"I was told a visiting expert on demons and the occult named Fred Burkle would be assisting with the class."

"That'd be me." Fred said. "Of course I wasn't aware I'd be helping with any classes when I came here. I just came cause Dawn was comin' and I thought I'd, you know, just tag along. Then Albus announced I'd be helping with some classes and you know he didn't even ask he just assumed I'd say yes or something. Does he do that a lot?"

"Yes, Miss Burkle, he does that a lot." Professor Baker replied quietly.

Breathe, Breathe. Dawn thought trying to project to Illyria. She'd had no clue Fred was a Willowesque babbler until she launched into one of her babbles once while telling Buffy about the physics of inter-dimensional portals. Buffy had stopped trying to follow after the first sentence and just stood amazed at the woman's randomly strung together observations. At first everybody thought it was just Illyria making fun of Willow then they realized that Illyria didn't have that kind of a sense of humor, if she had one at all. No, it was pure Fred. It caused a lot of people to like Fred more and Illyria less.

"Won't you have a seat?" Professor Baker pointed to one of the tables in the front row of the room as Fred stepped in and sat down.

He turned to the class. "Okay, to start things out, I'd like to tell you a bit about myself so you know more about me and what I expect from you. Until very recently, I've been living in the muggle world. I left the Wizarding world to attend university with full intension of returning once my education was completed. However, I was distracted by fascinating people and a job offer I couldn't resist.

"Two years ago, the group I was working for as the Head of Research was attacked and I went into hiding."

A hand shot up in the middle of the class room.

"Yes Pearl?"

A dark skinned girl with long straight black hair and Asian features smiled realizing the teacher had remembered her name. "Who attacked you and why?"

"You know, I was never really sure, I just knew that when our main offices blew up, it was time to disappear. So I returned to the Wizarding community and waited. When the fight was over, most of my co-workers were gone, dead or in hiding, and the evil was defeated. But I realized I was out of place. The people who took over were now younger with different ideas on how things should be done. I was welcomed back, but I was out of place. I didn't belong so I tendered my resignation and moved back to the Wizarding world permanently. Then a few weeks ago Headmaster Dumbledore offered me this job, so here I am."

"Sounds like a big coward to me." Wilfred grumbled from behind Dawn.

"You know, Mr. Wandmaker, you're right. Five points from Ravenclaw for speaking out of turn. I'm a researcher not a fighter; I can tell you anything about anything given enough time. That's what we're going to be learning this semester, how to learn what we need to know to defeat darkness. Defeating the dark is usually ninety percent research and ten percent action. This year I will be taking the students in your year on a journey into the world of research and discovery. You will be amazed how the fight against the dark arts changes when you know what you're dealing with." Professor Baker opened drawer in his desk and removed a book. "Now for your first lesson, if you will take out your text book and unwrap it. Simply wave your wand over the seal a say 'Open'"

The students all pulled their books out of their packs and looked at them. The books had come wrapped in brown paper sealed with magical wax seal. The students all waved their wands and said the "Open". The seals cracked allowing the paper to be removed.

Dawn stared at her book. Her mind raced through the spells Willow had taught her and what she'd learned on her own. Any simple open spells? Yes, but they required candles, sand, and salt. She raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Summers."

"I don't have a wand and I don't carry around the supplies I'd need for a simple opening spell."

"Miss Nightbriar may open it for you if neither of you minds."

Serena smiled. "Not at all." She waved her wand over Dawn's book. "Open." The seal cracked the wrapping paper lifted.

"Thanks." Dawn said as she pulled the paper off the book.

"What's this?" A voice said from somewhere in the room.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Another added.

One of the students in front of Dawn was raising his hand as she got the wrapping paper removed.

"Yes Mister Songcharm?"

"Sir, how do we open the book?"

Dawn turned the black book over looking at it. It was bound in black leather, from the ends she could tell the pages were rough and appeared to be made of parchment. There was no writing on it, front or back or on either spine. That's right, the book had two spines, and there was no way to open it.

"That is your first assignment." Professor Baker said. "You may work individually, in teams however you want to do it. You have the rest of the period to work on it here, and may make use of the class library." He pointed to the shelves on the upper level. If you get the book open before you leave class today, you get one a hundred and five percent on your grade. Each class it remains unopened, you loose five percent."

Students immediately had their wands out.

"Open."

"Reveal."

Dawn turned to Serena. "Try these, Expositus"

Serena waved her wand and repeated the command, "Expositus."

Nothing happened.

"Okay, how about, Patefacio."

Serena glanced at Dawn with a strange look, waved her wand and repeated the command, "Patefacio."

Nothing happened.

"One more." Dawn said. "Directus."

The girl shrugged and tried again. "Directus."

Nothing happened.

"Interesting." Dawn reached into her robes and produced a long dagger. Invisible to the casual observer, the blade was etched with the words 'Mr. Sharpy'. "Let's try the old fashioned way."

"Miss Summers!"

Dawn glanced up at Professor Baker. "Yes, Professor Baker?"

"We do not mutilate books in this class. Somebody like you should know better."

Dawn tried to grin. "It was just a thought."

"And what, may I ask, are you doing carrying a weapon to classes?"

Dawn shrugged. "Everybody else carries their weapons wherever they go, so do I."

"I will talk to the Headmaster about that." Professor Baker said. "Now please return it to wherever you had it stashed and continue with the assignment." He watched as the dagger disappeared into her robes. So this was her, the Slayer's sister. He'd seen pictures of her before with the watchers and had seen her once from a distance when they came to London to take control of the council. It was an unprecedented power grab, like the students taking over a university. There were still a few of the old guard to challenge them but they were just swept aside. He wasn't sure if they were even noticed. How do you stand against people with such power and no fear? He tried stay on, he could have worked with them but his friends were gone. His circle had been killed and he'd narrowly escaped. Now here they here, the sister of The Slayer and another muggle; he looked at Miss Burkle, an expert on demons and the occult. Where had she come from? He found it odd that Buffy Summers would trust the care of her sister to an employee. Was she one of the new slayers? She seemed too old. What was her story?

There was movement in the class. Dawn and Serena had gotten up from their desks and headed for the class library, Miss Burkle joined them.

"Miss Burkle, please be sure not to help Miss Summers or Miss Nightbriar with this assignment. It would not be fair to the rest of the students if she were to receive help from a non-student."

The young woman gave a 'thumbs up'. "Gotcha Doc."

Professor Baker watched the women disappear into the stacks and wondered if he should have reported to the Ministry the events of the past two years. No, the non-disclosure agreements were binding even after employment. He didn't think there was any kind of compulsion spell binding the agreement but the potential damage this new slayer run council was capable of was enough to keep his mouth shut. Besides, the Slayer was supposed to be protecting muggles so the Wizarding world really didn't have business with her. But what had changed. Why was she here? Dumbledore would have the answers.

* * *

After Dawn had returned the knife to a sheath at her back she looked back at her book. Okay, if she was confronted with this book at the council what would she do? Research of course. Professor Baker just got done explaining they were going to focus on research. Therefore no easy spell was going to open this book. They would have to figure it out. She turned to Serena. "Come on, lets go."

"Where?"

Dawn pointed to the stacks on the second floor. "It's research time. No random spell is going to open these books."

As they walked by Professor Baker Dawn studied the man. He was wholly unremarkable. He wasn't sloppy or geeky enough to warrant a snide remark if he'd passed a group a teenage girls on the street nor was he handsome enough to receive a second glance. He just was. As they started up the stairs, Dawn stopped and took another look at the professor Serena and Fred nearly knock her down as they walked into her.

"Sorry." Dawn said as she started up the stairs again. She knew she recognized him. She'd seen him at the Watcher's Council Headquarters when they first came to London. She hadn't gotten his name but he looked different now. Before he was clean shaven, had longer hair he wore slicked back and was thinner. This was definitely the same man. What did he know about her and the Council? Was he a Ministry spy? If he was they must think her really stupid if they didn't think she'd recognize them. Dumbledore would have the answers. Even if he didn't it would stir things up to ask him. She would also send a letter to home make sure the was nothing evil about him. Dawn continued up the stairs.

**To Be continued....**


End file.
